1. Field
The present field relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus that is capable of preventing permeation of oxygen and water vapors, manufactured using a low temperature bonding process.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting display apparatuses generally include a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. When a voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, holes injected from the pixel electrode are combined with electrons injected from the opposite electrode in the organic light emitting layer, thereby forming excitons. The formed excitons are transitioned to a ground state, thereby generating energy. The organic light emitting layer emits light in response to the generated energy, and thus an image is formed.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses can generally be manufactured to have an ultra-thin flexible form according to their operational characteristics. Due to these features, much research has been performed on further developing such apparatuses.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses generally deteriorate due to permeation of external oxygen and water vapors. This problem can usually be resolved by sealing the organic light emitting display apparatuses with an inorganic sealant such as frit. A sealing process using frit, generally requires a high-temperature bonding process for hardening frits, which damages the organic light emitting display apparatuses. Such sealing processes also usually require laser irradiation of relatively long duration. Thus, sealing processes using frits are generally not well-suited for large-area substrates, and generally result in a rigidity decrease of manufactured devices.